theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly, also known as Star the Underestimated, is the main and titular protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand, with supervision from Glossaryck. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her Earth hosts, the Diaz family. In season 3, she returns home to Mewni. As of season 4, she lives in the Monster Temple following the destruction of Butterfly Castle. She was also the 37th Queen of Mewni for four days before giving the kingdom to Eclipsa Butterfly. As of "Doop-Doop", she is back to living on Earth. From "Here to Help" onward, she is Marco's girlfriend. Appearance Body Star is a fifteen-year-old girl with a height of 5' 2" (1.57 m). She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions: *Hourglasses when she is bored *Grey skulls when she is pumped for battle *White skulls when she is depressed * Light bulbs when she has an idea *Stop signs when in danger Broken hearts when heartbroken Considering that her mother Moon's cheeks have magenta diamond-shaped marks and other queens of Mewni have borne similar marks, it is logical that this is a genetic trait, though as of "Cleaved", Star no longer has cheek marks, suggesting that these marks may instead be magical in nature. When going through mewberty, purple hearts appear on Star's skin (including her forehead and ears), although she is able to peel them off. Eventually, she turns completely purple and acquires an insect-like appearance. Her hair turns pale lavender and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are replaced with glowing hearts, and she gains four extra arms and large purple butterfly-like wings. At the end of her mewberty phase, she reverts back to normal but with a small pair of "mewberty wings". In her second mewberty form, Star's eyes become yellow four-pointed stars, her skin becomes a lighter shade, and she gains an extra two pairs of arms like before along with large fiery gold wings. Her hair also appears as a lighter shade of blonde in two long bun braids. After she gains full control over the form, her eyes appear as their regular blue, and she doesn't glow. Clothing For a comprehensive list of Star's outfits, see List of Star Butterfly's outfits. Star's wardrobe consists of a wide variety of colors. She usually wears a red or magenta hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails (and on one occasion, to change her hairband into other kinds of headgear). While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears five recurring outfits Perosnality Star is a very friendly and energetic girl who loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived, such as in "Monster Arm". Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies. In earlier episodes, she also holds a prejudice against monsters, believing they are "born bad", though this opinion softens a little as of "Mewnipendance Day". As the series continues her prejudice softens more and eventually dissipates completely, shown by her being friends with Buff Frog and his tadpoles and her disapproval of her mother's own prejudice in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. By "Starfari", Star has started advocating for fairer treatment of monsters in Mewni. Because of her initial naivete and irresponsibility, Star shows several times to be incapable of being an effective ruler. In "Sleep Spells", it is revealed she is aware of this through her having issues with her mother and taking over for her one day. This is further insinuated when she is made acting queen in "Divide", during which she does not know what to do and constantly turns to others for advice. After discovering she is not a true member of the Butterfly family in "Butterfly Trap", Star begins to doubt her place as royalty. Because of these reasons, she ultimately feels compelled to return the royal magic wand to Eclipsa at the end of "Conquer". As the series progresses, Star becomes less prone to resorting to magic to fix a situation, and she shows a willingness to become stronger and more serious and not run away from her problems, despite this sometimes resulting in her underestimating her enemies. After Toffee's defeat, she decides to focus on becoming a better princess and starts to act more serious, mature, and responsible as a result. She also hopes to bridge the relationship gap between Mewmans and monsters, wanting the prolonged discrimination between them to end one day. As of "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", after her mother's use of a magically-created army backfires horribly, Star outright hates magic, believing it only causes problems and that those who use it are "idiots". She even believes magic to be the cause of all of Mewni's problems and that destroying it will solve everything. In season 4, Star demonstrates determination through her relentlessly searching for her missing mother all the while helping Eclipsa be accepted as queen over a period of several months. However, all of this puts a noticeable strain on her. By "Cornonation", Star cites she is tired of all the politics and just wants to return to being a normal teenage girl, further stating she had forgotten what exactly that means. Early on, Star has somewhat of a nervous tic where she chews on the top of the wand. She also has a habit of kicking in doors. On Sora's Team (Coming soon....) Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:School students Category:Daughters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Key Pirates Category:Light Category:Singing characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fashion characters Category:Athletes Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Ki Users Category:Zeno's Friends